


Shot in the Dark

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Cop/Criminal Dynamic, Crime AU, F/M, Mob Boss Mal, Organized Crime, Police Officer Jay, injuries, might make a part 2 idk, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Jay gets shot on the job and he wants some answers
Relationships: Jay & Mal (Disney), Jay/Mal (Disney)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Shot in the Dark

Jay cursed softly. He hugged his side as he pushed himself up against the wall, blood seeping out between the fingers clutched against his arm.  _ I can’t believe she shot me…. _ They’d been sparring like this for weeks now, police versus the mob, while he and Mal worked towards a common goal on a more behind-the-scenes level. There was an unspoken agreement that no one would really get hurt unless it was necessary. So why was this happening?

_ Someone has some questions to answer…. _

And when he got back to his apartment, he asked those questions. “You wanna explain why you shot me?”

Mal was waiting for him there, as usual, with a sheepish smile on her face. “What do you mean?” she asked shyly. 

“What do you mean ‘what do I mean’???” He took a deep breath. “We agreed: no hurting the other side unless absolutely necessary. I wasn’t even bagging up your big stash and I do have a job to do!”

“So what, now the police can come to my territory whenever they want?” She snapped back. “Look, I’m sorry you got shot but I didn’t plan on it happening, even when you swarmed the building like that! I have a reputation and if I didn’t raise the stakes a little I’d be screwed. You aren’t the only one with a job.”

He sighed and slumped on the couch. Somehow, he didn’t think this would happen. He thought maybe this little world they’d built inside these walls could stay alive out there. But it seemed that wasn’t meant to be. She seemed to sense his thoughts because she sat next to him and started running her fingers through his hair. 

“It’ll work out,” she soothed him. “You know I have your back. I’ll get the guys to lay low for a while, okay?”

They both knew that wouldn’t go far. But it was enough for now. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. “I know,” he murmured. “Just try not to shoot me next time, okay?”

Mal giggled and wriggled her way into his lap. “I won’t, babe. I don’t wanna hurt you, remember?”

“I remember. I remember….”

“Good. Now sit tight while I finish up dinner. You’ll need your strength for later.” She winked and got up to finish preparing. He watched her leave, feeling a little more relaxed now that all of that was sorted out.

Dating her was probably the dumbest decision he ever made. And he’d do it again every time.


End file.
